One to Another
by Laural Rose
Summary: What if Reno found someone who could transfer Geostigma, one to another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Reno!" Tseng called, striding down the hall.

Reno hissed in annoyance. Okay, so maybe he'd missed a couple meetings lately, but those were for legitimate personal reasons. As far as Tseng knew. But then the bastard would be paranoid enough to spy on him and find out he'd spent that time passed out on his couch. He grit his teeth as he turned, biting back the urge to cringe.

"I've gathered intelligence that you'll find interesting. You'll find it interesting because I'm sending you to verify it." Tseng announced, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Reno rolled his eyes. "What, you're sending me out to the boonies because I missed two meetings?" Reno whined, spreading his arms wide.

"I'm sending you to 'the boonies' because we have an unconfirmed report of someone who's able to heal Geostigma, and your proxy drew the short straw. Oh, and it was three meetings." Tseng replied evenly.

"Heal? As in cure? Oh come on, Tseng, we've been getting reports from every crackpot witch doctor from Gungaga to Neiblehiem! Why send me out on this one?" Reno growled, spitting the words out bitterly.

"Junon. Now. I think this one will at least turn up something of use. And you're the only man for the job." Tseng answered smugly, throwing a stack of papers into Reno's chest.

"That's reassuring." Reno grumbled, almost at a loss for words. Tseng never worked on hunches. He knew, or at least strongly suspected, more than he was telling Reno. Not that that was unusual. Tseng may play the nice guy, but most days he really got off on that power trip bullshit. But then, that was practically a pre-requ for becoming a Turk in the first place.

Reno sighed as he climbed into his chopper, wincing. He was glad it was just the four of them around; he had less people to hide from. He just hadn't been at his best since the explosion.

"So, there are still some suckers who haven't given up on Junon, huh? Poor bastards." He muttered while stiffly adjusting himself in his seat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he could get some sleep at night, but his subconscious seemed to hate him more than Avalanche ever did.

He skimmed the papers Tseng had handed him in the chopper. They were the typical 'soothsayer claims Geostigma can be healed; desperate idiots fall for it' bullshit they'd been flooded with for several months straight. He wasn't sure who he wanted to shoot more -- the jackasses spreading false hope or the dumbasses who bought it. But then, most days, he'd give anything to be able to believe that stuff could really happen, not that that helped him decide who was more deserving of a bullet.

Junon was just as miserable and deserted as he remembered. People skittered around like they were under the Plates. Of course, even Seventh Heaven customers skittered around Turks, so he couldn't tell if it was Junon or just him. But, once he managed to corner the little rodents and get them to stop whining about their crapshoot town, they actually seemed to have useful information.

Local talk all pointed to an old broad on the outskirts of town; that's how Reno found himself starring at a dump, literally, and wondering how to go about knocking when a home is made out of garbage and there's no clear indication which piece is the door. He was about to start testing all the likely candidates until something budged when he heard a familiar sound that still managed to make his skin crawl.

"Help, oh please…" An old woman's squeal. Not knowing quite what he'd find and not sure whether or not to hope she'd be the one he was looking for, the Turk took off towards the voice. A crowd of teenagers was pressing in on a shriveled form, jeering and throwing whatever they could. Usually Reno liked a good mob scene as much as the next Turk, but something about this one made him sick. The kids yelled out their taunts as the woman sunk further and further into herself, bags of fresh supplies muddied at her feet where they'd fallen from her shaking arms.

"Sick hag's always hanging around those cursed 'Stigmas. What makes you think you're welcome to breath our air?"

"Yeah, if you're in such a hurry to die, take them with you to hell, don't bother us!"

"You'd be doin' 'em a real favor, puttin' 'em out of their misery instead of lettin' 'em think they can come 'round with their filthy disease!"

"We don't want them, we don't want you!"

"So, a few of you brave lads saw the crone shopping, followed her at a distance, and waited until you were twenty to one and far enough out of the town to not be heard before you finally got up the courage to jump her. I'm real impressed. But you can't have any real fun with a shriveled old lady. Why don't you try me instead? I'll even fight one-handed, if it makes ya feel better." Reno's smirk was downright predatory as he tapped his magrod meaningfully against his shoulder. For all this good-guy crap, he still loved watching the horror of recognition when people realized they had just slipped on the food chain from hunter to prey.

"Aaand wwho thehellareyou?!" A big guy in the back stuttered, watching Reno's weapon the whole time. Reno didn't like that look so much. The appraising, is-he-really-a-Turk-or-does-he-just-have-the-weapon look. Although he did get a certain amount of satisfaction from the little wheels that so obviously turned in the tough guy's head. The either-way-I'm-still-safe-because-he-has-to-go-through-the-other-guys look. Reno did a quick calculation on which of the little snots bones would be the most satisfying to break first. Pelvis, probably. Lifetime of pain, no way he's going anywhere, he'd probably get trampled by his buddies, and if he survived that, then Reno could teach him a proper lesson in how to address someone who's really a Turk.

"Not that it will matter much soon, but Reno Sinclaire's the name. Folks like you tend to call me the last thing they saw while still breathing that air they're so protective of." Reno cackled, scattering the beasts like cue balls. But a wrinkled hand grabbed his arm firmly before he could give in to his predatory instinct to pursue.

"Wait! You've done more than enough, thank you. They know not what they do!" The crone's voice met his ears desperately, slicing through the thin veil of rage that had nearly been unleashed on her, unthinking.

"Jokers like that, it does the world a favor to get rid of 'em. But whatever you say, ma'am. I'm not here for them, and if you want to be stoned as soon as I leave, it's none of my business." Reno shrugged, good-naturedly but shaken as he rubbed where her fingers had no doubt left bruises on his arm. He'd have fun explaining that one if Rude found out.

The woman laughed harshly.

"Oh, some days it feels I'll not die as soon as I'd like. Tell me, Reno Sinclaire, did you come to see old Mammy River for yourself or…"

"So, you _are_ the broad I was lookin' for. I guess gossip still travels fast here. Actually, I think my boss would like to hear your theories on Geostigma. He's looking to save the world these days." Reno smiled, throwing her a wink.

"Ah, yes, dear Rufus. He's come so far, finally embraced his great destiny." The hag talked mostly to herself, muttering as she gathered her things. Reno, stunned, watched her with narrowed eyes. "But does he not seek to save himself? Perhaps there are miracles after all, but until I am sure, I cannot come. But if even a Shinra can see the light… perhaps there is reason to hope." Then she straightened and addressed Reno more clearly, as if reading his mind. "Oh, deary me, yes, I know who and what you are, child, and I'm afraid Rufus' quest must take him elsewhere than my humble home. But you, Reno Sinclaire… To you I owe a great debt." Her eyes sparkled as they met his, taking him aback, even though her smile was sad. Reno gulped, uncertain if he was dealing with a prophet or a madwoman and even less clear on which he would prefer, then collected himself.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are or why you know what you know, or even what exactly you do know, but if you can't or won't help, forget it. I didn't do squat for you, really." Reno replied, turning on his heal.

"Oh, you did. The old Reno, the one with only two concerns in the world, Sinclaire and ShinRa, died in that explosion. For better or worse, you are now saddled with a conscience, my dear, because your destiny and Rufus' are linked, they always have been, just as all the Turks are bound to him. But you especially. That's why you suffer, as he does." The hag's laugh turned into a rasping cough, and she gripped Reno to keep herself steady. He bit back a wince as her fingers dug into tender skin, even through his clothes. While he was glaring down at her, she threw him a wink between coughing, her hand moving along the line of pain.

"How did you… look lady, only two people know about that, and one of 'em's me, so what are you playing at, making yourself a third?" Reno demanded once she released him, his nerves making him angry.

"I can always tell when one has been touched, Reno, there is no need for anger. You received the Stigma same as Rufus had to have. But only I can lift it for now. There will be others who can cure it, surely, down the road. Unfortunately, for now, there is only Mammy River. I want to repay you, but I can only do so at a price." The woman told him, drifting into her dreamy voice again before wet, imploring eyes searched his. Reno knew somehow that she wasn't talking about money.

"What kind of a gimmick…" Reno barked, but the crone spoke again.

"Oh, I cannot heal it, little one. How I wish it were so simple as to take it into myself, but that is not allowed. I can only transfer it from one to another. I can offer no other comfort than to place your burden upon another. Do you have one you are willing to burden so?" She asked, her eyes slowly brimming with tears as she nearly snapped the arm she had grasped halfway through her speech. Reno shook himself, trying to process all he'd heard, a glimmer of hope flickering in the back of his mind that he had to wrestle with for a long moment.

"Wait… so you're saying you can take Geostigma from one person and give it to another? No wonder those kids were afraid of you, probably thought you'd poison them in their sleep or something. There's no way I'd stick some poor bastard in my business like that; this is my problem. But… I know a better way you can repay me. Can I be the recipiant, instead?" Reno asked breathlessly. As much as the little voice told him to dump it off on some bum, he really couldn't do that now. And besides, he knew a better use for this one favor. His pulse was racing, and his vision blurred as his life raced before his eyes. Was he really dumb enough to do this? Then his personal documentary hit the mansion on that fateful day. Of course he was. He already had.

"I beg your pardon?" The woman choked, pleasantly, heartbreakingly surprised.

"There's someone else I want you to heal." Reno bent to her eye level, suddenly perfectly calm. The placid smile arresting his usual, sordid mirth was unlike any other expression that had ever crossed his features.

"I… Is that the payment you truly desire?" She whispered, careful to keep her face and voice neutral, her breath smelling of decay. Reno took a deep breath, ignoring the smell, nodded, then spoke.

"Yes. That is exactly how I want you to repay me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Reno, what exactly is the meaning of this." Tseng's voice was clipped, even over the radio. Reno rolled his eyes, knowing full well Tseng was smiling despite his tone.

"Slipping in your old age, Tseng? Or are you going to tell me you didn't forget the mission you sent me on?" Reno snapped with a smile. Rude snorted on a third line.

"He knows what we were sent out for. He's just wondering what I'm wondering; how compiling information on the alleviation and treatment of Geostigma in order to figure out how to heal the planet entails bringing a guest to Healin House. It's not like she's your type, partner."

"Uh, well, you're not going to say another word for a year after this, are you? You've got some kind of quota your filling or something, I won't be offended if you just nod?" Reno replied as smoothly as he could muster, taken aback by Rude's speech. That was quite possibly the most Rude had said at one time in their entire partnership.

Reno could feel the glare Rude was giving him while the bald man awaited an answer.

"All right, all right, jeesh, she can do you one better than alleviate Geostigma. Don't tell the boss, I want it to be a surprise, but she can fix him! So, will you get off my back now?"

Elena gasped, squealed, and then went very, very, nervously quiet. Rude grunted. Tseng said nothing; he seemed to be taking his sweet time with something.

"Just trust me, will ya?" Reno rolled his eyes, not caring that they couldn't see it. "It's me, Reno. I would never put the President at risk, and I'm as sane as I've ever been. Relax."

"Bring her in." Tseng finally broke the verbal standoff. Even Elena refrained from comment, his tone was so final.

………

"So, you have a special visitor for me today, Reno." Rufus asked, his chair set in the front room as if it were a statue, standing guard for eternity. Reno gulped, glaring at Elena, hoping she hadn't ran her mouth off yet again. Elena glared back at him indignantly for the wordless accusation, even if it would normally have been justified.

"Uh, yeah boss. I know I was supposed to find treatments for the planet's sake, but how was I supposed to pass this up?" Reno stammered, a little nervous himself. He hoped the others didn't notice his slight tremble. He knew Rude had noticed, but he also knew Rude would attribute it to something else. Rude was sharp when it came to Reno, but even he couldn't read the redhead perfectly.

Rufus arched a pale, shapely eyebrow, and pursing his lips slightly. Reno's eyes shot a little wider as his gaze shifted to a shifting Tseng. So, Elena hadn't run her trap, Rufus was just being Rufus. Reno immediately relaxed, though he wasn't sure why, and let an easy smile twist his mouth. "You see, sir, it's just no good if you're going to fix the world and not be there to see it work. So, when I found her, I had to introduce the two of you."

Reno's careless attitude sent a chill through the room. To which Reno alone was oblivious. Rufus hid his mouth behind his sleeve before tersely responding.

"Reno…"

"Oh, no, hold that thought. I'll let her take it from here. Mammy River, if you would." Reno bowed, sweeping his hand from the crone at his side to Rufus in exaggerated graciousness. Rufus rolled his eyes under the shadow of his cowl. Tseng glared at the ceiling as if to challenge the Gods as to why he deserved the man before him. Elena gaped. Rude waited.

"Thank you, young man. I am, as Mr. Sinclair supplied, called simply Mammy River. I have a unique gift, you see. I know when one has been affected by Geostigma, on sight, even when their marks do not show, or are covered as yours are. But I did not come to you as a detector, Mr. President. I can remove your marks, Rufus Shinra. If you want me to." The woman bowed stiffly, her frumpy shawls and dirty layers of rags bunching and sliding clumsily around her sturdy frame.

Reno watched Rufus carefully. Rufus watched Reno, waiting for the punch-line. But even Reno wouldn't joke about this. And the woman seemed sincere. And mostly sane; if nothing else, Rufus knew better than to judge such things on appearance.

"I see. Ma'am, I mean no disrespect, and I do appreciate the offer, but if I may have a word with my subordinate before this goes any further." Rufus cleared his throat, speaking as calmly and professionally as his racing mind and heart would allow.

"Of course, Mr. President. I will step out for a moment." The woman responded, straightening and beginning her shuffling hobble, a twinkle in her sad eyes.

Elena, who'd at first been rooted to her spot, was brought back to reality by the hag's voice and bolted from the room like a frightened rabbit. Tseng and Rude took the hint, both moving to offer the woman support so that she could ease into an adjacent room.

Reno, stung by the emphasis on subordinate, stepped forward cautiously, ready for everything but what he got.

"Sir… Rufus, look, I know it sounds crazy, but she's legit, I swear! I… I couldn't pass up a chance like this; what if no others came in time, you know? I mean, it's not getting any better, and nobody else can do anything, and what the hell kind of Turk just stands around watching his boss die! So, if you won't do it for you, do it for us, please! We need you…" Reno pleaded. "I mean, it's not like she can make things any worse, right?" He laughed, kneeling beside Rufus' chair to force eye contact.

That's when he saw them; tear tracks. Reno, for the first time in his life, fell gracelessly onto his ass without being piss drunk or in a fight, and moreover, didn't even care.

"Reno, what makes you think I deserve this? There are so many… and it's my fault, at least partially, so why… do I deserve a second chance?" Rufus searched lost green eyes for an answer. If he'd been anyone else, it would have been begging, but he was still Rufus Shinra.

"I say second chances should be need based. So, if you don't deserve this, then the rest of us are doubly screwed. Because who doesn't need one more than the guy who's rebuilding what he once tore down?" Reno laughed nervously, returning his weight to the balls of his feet as a shaking hand rose tentatively to wipe away the moisture. "Most importantly, what's past is past. All any of us have left is the future." Rufus passed his sleeves over his cheeks, just under what would have been Reno's touch before grabbing Reno's hand, not letting the man pull back.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you for this. But… People like me don't get off this easy; will it kill the woman, or cause me to lose something more than I gain, what's the catch? It can't be that easy…" Rufus asked, clutching Reno desperately. Reno winced at what Rufus' ravaged grip must be costing the man.

"She'll… she'll need someone else's energy for it to be safe, but we've already worked it out. I'll supply what she needs, and then the story will have a happy ending." Reno replied, hoping his reluctance came across as genuine and related to his explanation, even as he flew by the seat of his pants. He'd run the scenarios of this moment, but he hadn't expected the power of Rufus' emotion; the raw edge it added to the air. In the face of such earnest, unabashed anguish, Reno was caught off guard. And Rufus didn't look too reassured.

"She'll need your strength… Reno! What the hell is this going to do to the two of you if I say yes?" Rufus growled.

"It's just her age, boss. It'll knock me off my feet for awhile, but no harm there. It was my idea, I brought her here, so if it bites anyone in the ass, it better be me, and I'll deserve it, so what's the hold up?" Reno feigned annoyance, though he too was anxious.

"And you're sure… you may have sworn your life to me, but I don't want you to waste it. Anymore than you have." Rufus continued pressing, looking away, unsure of what it was he'd seen flash behind green eyes. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wasn't being told everything. And if there was one thing Rufus hated it was not having complete information.

"Rufus, come on, this is me. I like me too much to do anything stupider than normal Reno bullshit. I owe it to the ladies of the world to be alive and kicking for many a long night to come!" Reno retorted, mock hurt rendered ineffective by a trademark smirk.

"Reno." Rufus groaned, clutching the bridge of his nose to hide his own smile. He took several deep breaths to still his trembling before calling for Tseng and Rude to bring the woman back in.

"Now, can we get on with this already?" Reno nagged his partner cheerfully, getting a grunt for his trouble. Elena hung back at the doorway, unsure whether or not she should enter. Tseng and Rude stood at attention flanking the woman, although whether they resembled body guards or suspicious security more, Reno didn't bother contemplating.

"Are you decided, Mr. Shinra?" The woman asked as sweetly as her old, quavering voice would allow.

"Whenever you are, provided you assure me of your own safety and that of my Turk." Rufus nodded, once again the marble model of the collected leader, rooted and immovable.

"Oh, the procedure isn't dangerous provided it runs its course, sir. All will be as promised and disclosed to the parties concerned." Mammy River replied, smiling her sad smile under wispy, thinning gray hair.

Rufus shot one last pointed glance at Reno, but the redhead wasn't rising to the bait. He merely stepped forward, once more offering his arm to Mammy River. She shuffled forward to take it, extending a palsied hand to Rufus.

"Physical touch is the only other thing I need. A few moments and you'll be free of this disease." She assured, her hand coming to rest on Rufus' right shoulder. Reno once again kneeled, winking at his boss while supporting the woman, who was still tottering over beside the chair.

Soon her weight rested on Rufus' shoulder, but her hand instinctively found a patch of untainted flesh. She settled into place and he could feel some strange pull running through him, resonating with the poison and drawing it from him like a magnet. It started at his legs, soothing the dual aches of Stigma and muscle loss. He almost laughed in relief as new strength and vitality took the place of his affliction. The warmth continued, soothing the cold fire that his torso had become over the last several months. He was drawn from his giddy ecstasy by Reno's controlled hiss of pain and looked over sharply to see… Reno's chest was slowly blackening with the marks whose progress he himself had watched with dread, knowing his life waned as they waxed. Reno was…

"Reno!" Rufus called in dismay, trying to wrest himself from the woman's grip, but it was unyielding, and he found he couldn't move the arm she held at all.

"Remember, it must run it's course." River remarked briskly, her stern tone freezing onlooker and participant alike. It even stayed Rude's hand, which was now firmly grasping his magrod.

"Relax. This was my idea, after all." Reno grinned, biting back the pain.

"Reno…" Rufus was at a loss for words, his fear rising to fever pitch as guilt flooded from his eyes once again. "This is exactly what I was afraid of." He finished, looking down at his still clothed, but now healed lap and chest in disgust.

"The only waste would be to let you die, Rufus. That was something none of us were willing or ready to do. I just figured out the way to stop it first, that's all. Eventually we would have come up with something, though. You're the one person we can't afford to lose, no matter what." Reno gritted through clenched teeth, smiling lopsidedly but only half looking up.

Elena's sobs were now audible, though they sounded more like she was drowning, which brought Tseng's attention away from his gun and towards his partner, a definite bit of luck for Mammy River.

"It is done." Mammy announced breathlessly, retreating with a bow before hunkering down to kneel before Rufus, her back resolutely to Rude.

Reno lost his balance reaching for the chair for support and was sprawled on his back, painfully attempting to regain his feet. His head was aching, his body was on fire, and the only thing he needed from the world was a drink. Rufus sprung from his chair to Reno's side, cradling his longtime guardian and friend.

"Reno…"

"Oh no, no mushy emotional crap, no drawn out to hell deathbed-side moments, no high handed speeches, I ain't dead yet and that ain't changing. Besides, I was already dying. I just figured why should both of us have to bite it? She can't cure it per say, she never said she could. She can only transfer it from one unlucky bastard to an unluckier one. I'm the recipient bastard, and because she cleared it with me, she did no wrong. So if you want to reprimand me, fine, duly noted, but I regret nothing of the last twenty-four hours and I'm not giving anything back. I told you, this was my idea." Reno cut Rufus off, his anger dissipating as his fatigue set in.

"Oh, Reno." Rufus sighed, blowing the hair from his face.

"You'll notice an increase in strength also, Mr. Shinra." Mammy supplied helpfully as Rufus pulled Reno to the redhead's feet with a jerk. "That was also a gift from Mr. Sinclair."

"I figured you could use the Turk strength better 'an me, no biggie." Reno shrugged sheepishly. Rufus' mouth opened. Then snapped shut. Then opened. Then emitted a frustrated growl before snapping shut again.

Reno simply smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rufus set Reno down and backed away slowly, growing pale even for him. The Turks watched closely, waiting for a command or explanation, but receiving only further, frustrating silence and obvious distress from their employer.

"I see." Said the hag sagely, not looking up from the floor where she had planted herself. "Some lessons can be taught, and some must be learned. And since it is the best path for experience, ours shall be the hardest road." She continued, weaving her fingers through the air as if she were twisting the very beams of the sun into an intricate rope. Indeed, the room seemed to darken as Rufus' unsteady steps stilled.

The crone hummed to herself, continuing her work, her strange song occasionally interrupted by her continued speech. "There is doubt. You doubt that they would follow should they truly know the man you are and the man-child you were. It's true; without understanding, trust is difficult. And without trust, there can be no progress. But the only way for you to know is to show them." Mammy River continued, her melody crescendoing even though she was talking over it, her voice able to accomplish two things at once. "Then, they will decide your future." Her attention finally shifting to the Turks, who now stood in utter darkness, their attention devoted completely to the only well-lit area of the room where Rufus knelt. "They will allow you to break from your past and present selves, for better or worse." She whispered, disappearing into the black.

As if in spotlight, a very young Rufus lay, naked, crying, harried and tense, scrutinizing the shadows, awaiting the blow he knew was coming. A figure, expansive as a fog bank and seeming to the onlookers as corporeal as chartreuse mist, materialized before and over and around the boy, bearing down on him, extended extremities fastening onto the thin, white throat.

"Dad, please, you're hurting me, please, why, Daddy…" Young Rufus yelped. Red marks spread beneath transparent digits, deepening into bruises before the eyes of the unseen onlookers.

But, Rufus began to grow, and as he aged transparent white fabric slowly spread from his groin until it covered the purple marks around his throat. His defense shifted from battering his father's arms to clawing at the fabric which clung to his throat like a noose. But once his body matured, the fabric solidified, and his movements stilled. The tear tracks dried and a strange expression overtook his face.

He reclined under his father's touch, a wild light in his eyes and a smirk twisting his lips. His father's hands worked more feverishly to ring the life from his son's now beat red, teenage face. Low, whistling pants could be heard dimly, the man's labored breathing disclosing what his efforts at discipline cost him. His hazy expanse was shifting colors, from an intertwining of healing and sickly green to dirty grey. Rufus closed his eyes, crossing his legs, the smirk never leaving his blanched, icy blue lips.

Finally, Shinra faded in disgust, his copious translucence dispersing the light. The patches of mist that had made up Shinra senior remained fixed in the folds of Rufus' clothes, darkening and spreading until they'd nearly covered him. His self-assurance slipped, the wild light in his reopened blue eyes turning desperate, but also despairing. He trembled, tears dimming his gaze, but refusing to moisten his now too-pale cheeks. His hands stroked the fabric, unthinking, smoothing the collar against his throat.

"What have I done? What must I do?" He asked, over and over, his clothes stiffening with shadows, constricting his movements. When he did move, it was carefully. Meticulously. Labored. He gasped for breath, but only pulled the fabric tighter against his white throat until darkness drenched the fabric grey. He was dying, they could all see it. Not from the Stigma, though; from within, not without. He clung to his turtleneck, revolution, terror, and barbarous satisfaction warring openly across his features. The more of himself he laid bare, the more he felt as though he was watching himself, the darkness around him deepening, the light upon him feeling brighter and colder all at once.

He finally looked around, somehow having become the man he was watching with such disgusted intent, and found that there were four of him. Or rather, that he was looking down at four of himselves, each of them kneeling, naked, and shivering. Each of the other Rufuses had a different binding looped gently around his neck. Rufus could feel them all, and began to sweat, wanting to rip them off, but knowing he couldn't. Knowing they weren't for him to remove. In order, they consisted of a fine chain, piano wire, black satin ribbon and barbed wire. And all that Rufus could do was wait. And watch.

"They can only see the you that is meant for them. That you will only see them when and if they will it. They could walk away. Leave you. Kill you. Torture you. They have seen all that you are, and all that you've been, and now they will pass judgment." The hag spoke gently from behind him. He dared not turn around to face her. He fixed his eyes on his other selves instead, watching them tremble and sweat and display all the fear he so painfully felt. They even wept, something he'd long ago thought he'd forgotten how to do, as they held their backs so straight it hurt, too terrified of the ropes to bow and beg the way they wanted. The way he wanted.

The hag spoke again, but not to him. She spoke individually to his Turks as if the other three weren't there, as if he wasn't there.

"He is in your hands now. You see what he is, and what he is not. You are not bound to him by contract or obligation any longer. You can leave. And you can cause him as much or as little pain in that parting as you choose. He has taken your life for all these years. Now, you may claim his, if you wish. He is just a man, now. Not Shinra, not sir, not Mr. President, just Rufus. And you are no longer a Turk. You are just Elena, Tseng, Reno, Rude. And Rufus, be he your tormentor or your savior, is at your mercy, or lack there of." As soon as she finished speaking, she disappeared.

The ropes around Rufus' necks, which had ended at darkened barricades in open space, now extended into each of their hands. Rufus watched as they saw the other self meant for them, even though those same other selves could not see beyond the barricade. Rufus closed his eyes, no longer able or willing to see beyond the barricades, and fell to his knees to await the inevitable betrayals. The necklace was the first to… disappear entirely!

Elena ran through the barricade, flinging herself onto her Rufus, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clung to him, unable to form coherent words. He fought down the panic of having her cling to his neck before returning the hug fiercely. The next thing either of them knew, she was beside the fully clothed, kneeling Rufus, needing to be caught before she toppled over. Rufus wiped her cheeks gently, holding her to himself, waiting for the three remaining verdicts.

Tseng finally dropped his barricade and his black ribbon. Rufus above and Rufus below stared in shock as the man approached, his clothes draped over his right arm. The other Rufus' mouth worked, as he kept his eyes on Tseng's placid, neutral expression, but only strangled sounds came out. He felt his legs being coaxed out from under him, finding himself unable to move of his own accord.

"Tseng…" Rufus sputtered as the Turk's pants slid into place, followed by the man's shirt, which Tseng carefully buttoned most of the way and tucked. The black jacket slid on last, but Tseng's tie he placed across his own thighs, covering nothing.

"The proper order of things is that the servant be laid bare before the master, not the other way around." Tseng bowed his head in submission, baring himself to his boss. When Tseng's gaze lifted, Elena was beside him, as was a fully clothed Rufus. He looked down at himself to find his suit on, but his tie still across his lap. He quickly met Rufus' gaze before smiling as Shinra's hand clamped cordially upon the Turk's shoulder.

Finally, Rude stepped through the barrier, the piano wire fading as he did so. He refused to look at Rufus as he slipped out of his jacket and handed it to his boss, shifting his weight uncomfortably and adjusting his tie and gloves.

"This ain't right." The larger man summed up before looking around to find… no, looking down to find Rufus, Tseng, and Elena. Rude took a step back, checked around him, then snapped his neck back to the other three quickly. Rufus shook his head, asking Rude not to ask. There was one final test the the blond had to undergo, after all. And it would be the hardest, he knew.

The barbed wire remained in place, just grazing the skin. Reno wrapped it around his hand, reenforcing the bond with his own blood, as he attempted to saunter but only managed to limp towards Rufus. His trademark smirk was playing with the corners of his mouth as he painfully knelt before Rufus, sliding his left hand up the metal until his skin touched Rufus' collar bone.

Rufus squirmed while Reno slipped long fingers under the wire and around Rufus' throat. Pale hands fluttered against exposed, darkened arms, until Reno's hiss of pain forced Rufus' hands back down to his side. Rufus closed his eyes, taking deep, unsteady breaths, trying to calm himself despite the warm, gentle pressure. He knelt, sweating, weak and exposed, not daring to breath because he knew he would scream, or sob, or fight, and he needed, desperately, to be still. Because this was Reno.

Reno slipped the blood drenched wire up and over Rufus' head. Rufus' eyes shot wide with surprise, relief and terror all at once before he gasped as Reno's hand slid back into place, almost caressing Rufus' weeping neck.

Rufus whimpered, contorting Reno's face with confused concern.

"Please… Re… Reno… please don… please t… oh, god, tiemedownfirst… I can't… I don't want to fight…" Rufus pleaded, forcing himself to lean into the touch. His hands were clenched around his ankles so hard he was fairly certain he'd break something. The last thing he wanted was to be helpless again, to leave his throat exposed, but he would die before he used the strength Reno had given him against the Turk. Rufus had taken everything from Reno, and no matter his cowardice, this was only fair.

"You don't want to fight, huh?" Reno's voice was cold and sarcastic. "No, that's our jobs. We give you our dreams, our hopes, our lives, our deaths. What if we want you to fight? What if I want you to fight? To fight these damn dreams that are messing with your mind and turning you against yourself? To fight these stupid phobias that have no business with your pretty little fucked up head? To fight for yourself? What about what I want, huh? I want you to make me let go." Reno sneered, his grip tightening a hair's breath, but still not anywhere strong enough to so much as blanch the skin.

"Reno… No, please, I'm responsible…" But Reno leaned forward without changing his grip, cutting Rufus off.

"Don't. You. Dare." The redhead menaced, his smirk twisted into a snarl. "You gave the orders, but we chose, damn it, I chose to carry them out. You have no right to take that away from me. Because if you strip me of the wrongs I've done, you take away the good you're having me do now. For the first time in my Cetra-forsaken life, I'm proud of what I'm doin'. I'm proud of being what I am. And that has nothing at all to do with your ass of a father. That's because of you and you alone, Rufus." Reno's voice grew softer, and his hand fell back towards the blond's collar bone before green eyes rolled and narrowed playfully. "How long have you known me, anyway? 'Cause we've got a serious problem if you can honestly look me in the eye and tell me you thought for one instant that I could even squeeze you any tighter than this, much less squeeze the life out of you. I would have to rip out my own throat around a hundred times before I lost enough blood to be that brain-dead. I gave my life to you freely after your father died. As long as you have use for me, I'm pledged to your side and your safety. So, if you feel so torn up about it, than here's what you can do for me…"

"Anything." Rufus breathed, still shaking, tears streaming down his face.

"Enough with the martyr crap, yo, I'm talkin' here!" Reno spat, exasperated, before both men began to laugh. "Look, I know I'm a pain in the ass, I pride myself on that particular winning quality, but please, keep me around, eh?" Reno's eyes met Rufus', and they were no longer on the stone floor of Rufus' dreams, but surrounded by the other Turks.

Reno looked around, a little stunned, but Rufus nodded, crying as he caught the collapsing, exhausted redhead and carried him gently to Rufus' abandoned wheelchair, easing Reno into it as carefully as he could, painfully aware of what even his ginger attentions were costing the man in his arms.

"Rufus… Sir…" Reno corrected with a smile, though his eyes were dark with confusion.

"Just returning the favor, Reno." Rufus assured, stepping back once Reno was in place.

The hag materialized behind the other three Turks who were watching the scene play out, lost in their own thoughts.

"I am sorry this was so cruel a test," Rude charged her as she spoke, but while her form dematerialized into dark green smoke in the shape of a great bird, her voice remained. "But a soul with so much potential, in the middle of so great a metamorphosis…"

Elena and Tseng fell back to flank Rufus, but he put a hand on each of their shoulders to calm them, while Reno glared daggers at the smoke that hovered in the rafters.

"You cannot complete such a journey alone, young man. You will need these four, your anchors, your supporters, your subordinates, and your friends, if you are to survive yourself. I want to see you succeed. I want to see what you do with this world you once so eagerly destroyed and now so fervently seek to fix. You must be its prayed for hope, as I have failed to be…" The smoke drifted out through the window frames and above the doors sluggishly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Rufus called, cutting off Reno's no doubt very nasty string of retorts. "I am grateful for the opportunity you have given me." Rufus assured.

Elena and Reno looked at him sharply, mouths gaping, while Tseng's face quickly reset from shock to a tense, little used, smile that resembled a facial tick. Rude shifted uncomfortably as he lumbered behind Elena to Reno's side. Rufus looked each of his Turks in the eye in turn, and laughed, albeit sadly, for the first time.

"I don't have to live in fear of who I was any longer. That is a great gift, even if the giving was painful. I've been…" Rufus stopped, looking down at Reno before kneeling to continue. "I've been given new life. Thank you, Reno." Rufus placed a hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing ever so gently a patch of skin that he remembered having been healthy.

Reno blushed, looking for a way to melt through the floorboards to get away, but Rufus stood and turned, letting Rude wheel his partner out of the room.

………

On the balcony outside, Rude put the break on the wheelchair and walked forward to look over the railing.

"So, can you do it, or do… do I have to?" The bald man asked, swallowing down his emotions.

"None of the above, partner. I've been given a reprieve. I asked him if he could keep me around until he changed the world. Then he can kill me, or you can kill me, or you both can throw me to Avalanche as a sacrificial offering, or whatever, but not before I live to see that happen. I know I won't be able to do it myself by then, I can barely even clench my fists anymore. I don't know how he lived being this… weak. He's a stronger man than the rest of us. But, then, he's the President, yo! Why else would we bother saving his ass?" Reno barked out a laugh before pain streaked through him from the attempt.

Rude spun on his heal, searching Reno's tight face in concern.

"Chill, partner. I'll get used to this. I was goin' this way, regardless, right? So I might as well get on with it. Better 'an waitin' to die little by little, anyway. Now I can kick back and enjoy the show; a proper Turk vacation." Reno smiled, leaning back with a yawn before letting his fatigue get the better of him and dozing off.

Rude's lips twitched with what would have been, on a normally functioning face, a bitter smile, before he went in to fetch a blanket for the redhead. For himself, he settled on the bench behind the wheelchair, watching the sun bleed out onto the mountains before slipping into that painful double helix of memory and imagining called dreams.


End file.
